The present invention generally relates to a storage system provided with a plurality of storage modules.
A system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-227807 is known for instance as a storage system provided with a plurality of storage modules. For the system, a switch section included in a storage module and a switch section included in another storage module are connected to each other, thereby enabling an inter-module communication.